This investigation examines the efficacy of four different types of therapies in the treatment of alcoholics. The four approaches are (a) Rational Behavior Therapy (RBT), including individual sessions with a professional, (b) self-help, utilizing the learning theory principles on which Rational Behavior Therapy is based, (c) traditional insight- oriented therapy and (d) Alcoholics Anonymous. The four treatment groups will be compared to a no-treatment control group. Problem drinkers who are referred by the courts, physicians, and other community agencies are randomly assigned to one of the four treatment groups or the control group. Several demographic, psychological, behavioral, and physiological measures will be evaluated as predictors for the alcoholic's response to therapy. After one year of treatment, one year of follow-up with evaluations will commence.